bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ricardo Escobar
| image = | race = | birthplace = | birthday = January 17 | age = Unknown (Appears 22-25) | gender = Male | height = 173 cm (5'8) | weight = 56 kg (123 lbs) | eyes = Pale Green | hair = Brown | blood type = O | affiliation = Anarquía | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation = Member of Anarquía | previous occupation = Unranked Arrancar Solider | team = Anarquía | previous team = Aizen's Arrancar Army | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = Single | relatives = Esteban Moreno (Surrogate Father) | education = Esteban Moreno (Formerly) | resurrección = Buitre | english = | japanese = }} Ricardo Escobar is a powerful and is a member of Esteban Moreno's team, Anarquía. He first encountered Esteban in when he saved him during the violent and brutal incursion by the Vandenreich. He is perhaps the most impulsive member of Anarquía but is also the most protective, although he does not like to show this side of himself around his master. Appearance Ricardo is a rather slim young man and has a very toned and rugged upper body, causing him to want to display it all the time. He has brown hair and pale green eyes, which many are drawn to because of the two, distinctly green line patterns that are located underneath his eyes. For clothes, he wears no shirt of any kind, only a completely open cloak that has an entire right sleeve but no left sleeve. On his left arm, he wears an attachable sleeve that slips on over his arm and is tied down at the mid bicep area of his arm with a sturdy black strap. The attachable sleeve flares at the wrist, mirroring that of the attached right sleeve, and the cloak itself is white in color with a black hem. He carries his zanpakutō at his waist and it is tucked inside a thick black sash that helps hold it there. His pants and shoes are that of the atypical arrancar; his pants resemble a white shihakushō and the shoes resembling a pair of black . Personality Ricardo desperately tries to mirror his master, Esteban Moreno, in almost every aspect and his personality is no different. He will often be found closely observing every little thing that Esteban says or does, including speech patterns and body language. He tries to copy these to the best of his ability and tries to remain rather calm, calmness being Esteban's most defining trait, but he is truly naturally impulsive. As a result, his attempts to copy his master are often thwarted by Susana Martínez, who will often call Ricardo out on his excessive copying habits. This will often anger him, causing him to lash out at her for concerning herself with his private business, a trait that he seems to genuinely possesses. Due to this excessive copying of Esteban's overall personality, it is unknown what his “''true''” personality really is as he is somewhat of an enigma. He does seem to be naturally impulsive and can sometimes come off as sounding rude or brash when conversing with others. History Much like his mentor, Esteban Moreno, most of Ricardo's past is not known to anyone besides himself. He rarely speaks of it, only noting that he had a "rough past" before he met Esteban, hinting he may have had run-ins with Vandenreich. Abilities *'Expert Swordsman': Ricardo has trained with a sword most of his life and has become quite accustomed to its use. With his sword, he is able to demobilize any opponent with very simple slashes, turning them into deadly and lethal cuts. His skills are still unrefined but when he had the time, he enjoys training with Esteban in Hueco Mundo. *' ' (響転 (ソニード), Sonīdo); Spanish for "Sound", Japanese for "Sound Ceremony"): Ricardo has become quite proficient with this basic technique after several years of training. Essentially, it is the same as the shinigami's and allows Ricardo to cover large distances than he could be running. This is particularly powerful for when he is fighting an enemy or multiple enemies who are attempting to overwhelm him. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Ricardo has trained thoroughly in the arts of hand-to-hand combat with Esteban and displays a great proficiency in the art. With nothing but his bare hands, he is able to demobilize even the strongest of hollows and alike and can do so with little to no effort. *'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), Sero); Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): Ricardo, being a naturally born , possesses the ability to charge and fire a cero. He uses it mainly as a frontal attack or a distraction but when he is bored or wants to get a fight finished quickly, he has been known to pour large quantities of spiritual pressure into it. He has also shown skill in using it as a sweeping attack by simply swinging his finger in a arc-shaped motion, allowing him to take out more than one target at a time. His cero is crimson red in color. *' ' (鋼皮 (イエロ), Iero); Spanish for "Iron", Japanese for "Steel Skin"): Ricardo possesses skin that is extremely hard and is unable to be pierced by normal means of attack. The power of his hierro seems to correspond directly with his current spiritual pressure level so when his spiritual pressure falls, so does the strength of his hierro. He can even catch bladed weapons with his bare hands, making this very useful in combat situations. *' ' (虚弾 (バラ), Bara); Spanish for "Bullet", Japanese for "Hollow Bullet"): Ricardo possesses the natural ability to fire off large barrages of bala at his opponents. His bala are not as strong as his cero, but they are twenty times faster, which means that he can use them as decoy attacks or swarm attacks. *' ' (探査回路 (ペスキス), Pesukisu); Spanish for "Inquiry", Japanese for "Probe Circuit"): Ricardo possesses the natural ability to sense the presence of hollows much easier by using this ability. He can also sense the presence of other non-hollow based spirit energy at a greater acuity, including quincy, shinigami, and visored among others. *' ': Ricardo is able to open up garganta, natural gateways to . He can even summon a substantial amount of hollows from these holes as well or he can allow his comrades to make sneak attacks on his enemies. Zanpakutō Buitre: In its sealed form, Buitre takes on the form of a claw-like sword. The blade is curved outwards, like a talon, almost to the point where it resembles a hook. It is wider than most swords, given its curvature, and has a handle and tsuba that is atypical to most . The tsuba is H-shapped and the handle is red; Ricardo carries this on his back, strapped with a special strap. : : Buitre's release command is "Spread your wings". To release his zanpakutō, Ricardo holds it in a reverse grip, tucking it slightly underneath his right arm. This releases a torrent of spiritual power that causes tremendous gusts of red wind energy to accumulate in the immediate vicinity. Ricardo's appearance changes drastically to something more bird-like as he grows a single set of wings on his back. His face becomes covered in a bird like mask with his piercing eyes glaring from inside the mouth. He becomes completely clad in black feathers, with the exception of his torso, and his hands and feet become more bird-like. His nails and toenails become more sharp, like talons, and his legs become orange, almost resembling a chickens'. :Resurrección Special Ability: Buitre allows Ricardo to manipulate red wind energy as well as enhancing certain powers. :*'Rojo Viento': Ricardo flaps his wings rapidly, creating a down current of red wind energy. The intensity of the wind varies greatly and depends chiefly on the amount of spiritual pressure applied to it. At its maximum power level, the wind gains razor like properties and has enough strength to level an entire forrest. When used in battle, the wind has enough power to knock down multiple enemies at once. :*'Enhanced Cero': While in his Resurrección, Ricardo's Cero is far more powerful. The power increases roughly twofold while the range of the overall Cero also becomes larger, making them far harder to dodge. The blast he fires also tend to be more concussive and wind-based, pushing opponents back further when hit. Even if he does not hit his opponent, the wind energy from the Cero while still hit the opponent. :*' ': Ricardo's Hierro receives a great augmentation while in Resurrección. His skin was able to withstand a point-blank Sword slash from a Shikai level sword without receiving any physical damage. He can also catch swords with his bare hands and, depending on the power level of the wielder, can break said swords. :*' ': While in his Resurrección, Ricardo's Bala become much more powerful. He is able to fire more Bala in a single shot and can swarm his opponents with a virtual wall of Bala projectiles. The power of his Bala also seem to be much stronger than an average Bala and, like his Cero, have a wind-like force to them. :*' ': When he is in his Resurrección, Ricardo's senses are much more astute. He is able to sense a larger number of enemies at a much greater range. He can sense nearly every known species and can even use his red wind energy to sense opponents around himself. :*'Enhanced Speed & Agility': Complimenting his already impressive speed, Ricardo's released state augments his speed drastically. This gives him greater agility and movement to match, allowing him to keep up with lieutenant-class . He can also dodge attacks from his opponent much easier and can launch surprise attacks at a much quicker pace. :*'Enhanced Strength': While in a released state, Ricardo's strikes pack enough power to destroy large skyscraper-sized pillars in . He can lift huge boulders and large pieces of buildings with great ease and can throw them with great force. Category:Male Category:Arrancar Category:Fraccion Category:Fanon Character Category:Anarquía Category:Bleach: Hollow Chronicels Category:Antagonists